


Pilot Of The Storm

by ijusthavealotoffeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Demon Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Impala, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Plans For The Future, Reminiscing, Sad Dean Winchester, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijusthavealotoffeelings/pseuds/ijusthavealotoffeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do...if I were to kiss you right now?"<br/>Cas's confusion deepened at the question.<br/>"I do not understand."<br/>"What would you think?"<br/>Cas had an idea but decided against voicing it and went on to play dumb. Best not get his hopes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot Of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing

Dean wasn't sure what day it was. Friday, maybe. But it didn't matter. Not to him.

He was sitting on the hood of the Impala, eyes hazy due to his weariness and lack of attention to the world around him. He was fixed solely on the flickering stars, watching them sit around the moon. It almost reminded him of kindergarten, how all the children would gather around the teacher while they colored or worked on easy math problems, like 2+2, back when his mom was alive. How simple everything was then. Dean missed that. 

He missed her.

He'd lost count of how many bottles he'd downed, but he assumed that it was probably two or three. Enough to get him tipsy so the pain would dull down. He knew it was wrong, but the stars were dim and he swore he didn't mean to drink that much whiskey. One could call it an accident. Or maybe just a mistake.

"Hello, Dean."  
Dean looked up from where he'd lain down to see Cas standing before him, a slightly concerned expression on his face.  
"What're you doing out of the bunker?"  
"You've been out here for hours. I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
He paused carefully.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Fan-fucking-tastic,"  
He slightly slurred sarcastically and Cas sighed, hesitating before walking on the other side of the Impala and gently lifting himself onto the hood, next to his friend.  
"Most of the alcohol is missing. You've consumed it all, haven't you?"  
Dean shrugged casually, masking the little holes in his heart that the booze hadn't quite filled yet. Maybe he needed a bit more and then he could feel better.

Yeah. Just a bit.

"You miss her."  
"I miss all of them."  
He croaked, cursing himself for letting his voice crack. Yeah, he definitely needed some more whiskey.  
"I know. I do too."  
Dean felt his eyes sting with tears but quickly blinked them back, refusing to cry in front of Cas. Especially in front of Cas.  
"I should clear your system, Dean."  
Cas announced but Dean shook his head.  
"You're healing, Cas. Better not."  
"...How about you come back inside?"  
"I'm watching the stars."  
"Why does it matter? There are hardly any stars out tonight."  
He argued quietly.  
"I know,"  
He replied.  
"That's why it matters."  
Cas swung his feet around the side of the hood, standing up. He sighed, something Dean found he did quite often, and it somehow made him sad because angels should be happy.

Angels shouldn't hurt.

"I'll leave you be."  
When Cas turned to walk away, Dean mustered out,  
"Wait."  
Cas spun around on his heels to face him, tilting his head to the side confusedly.  
"Cas...I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, Dean. I forgive you."  
Dean simply nodded, some tension easing off his shoulders and he got off the hood as well.  
"I gotta ask you something."  
"Of course."  
Dean slowly approached him, taking measured steps towards the other man, caution etched into his features.  
"What would you do...if I were to kiss you right now?"  
Cas's confusion deepened at the question.  
"I do not understand."  
"What would you think?"  
Cas had an idea but decided against voicing it and went on to play dumb. Best not get his hopes up.  
"What do you mean?"  
Dean almost rolled his eyes before stepping to him, grabbing the lapels of his trenchcoat, and bringing their mouths together in gentle sort of way that was passionate at the same time. Cas smiled against Dean's lips and eventually pulled away with a chuckle.  
"That's what I mean."  
He said and Cas blushed, an automatic action that his vessel had picked up on after being human for so long. Even after getting his grace back, it never quite went away.  
"...I would think that I've wanted to do that for a long time."  
"Me too."

It was silent for a moment as they just looked into each other's eyes, searching for an idea of what they should do next.  
"Y'know, maybe we could..."  
Dean took in a shaky breath nervously.  
"Maybe we could go to dinner sometime or something."  
"On a date? Okay."  
Cas smiled and Dean laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in shyness.  
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
Before Dean could reply, Cas went back to the Impala and climbed on the hood. Dean grinned to himself before mirroring the action, and nonchalantly laying his hand on top of Cas's.

"...You asked why stargazing matters when there's only a few stars out. And right now, there's a lot less than a few to look at."  
Cas chuckled fondly. After a moment he replied,  
"That's why it matters."  
And leaned over to kiss his one more time.

Dean smiled against his lips and they spent the rest of the night looking into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like that. I've been distracting myself with writing because I just got my snakebite piercings and they hurt really bad. But on the bright side, I got a fic idea that was fun to write. Anyway, till next time! ❤
> 
> ~Stevey Renee
> 
> PS- if any of y'all want a sequel about their date, just let me know and I can do that. (:


End file.
